


Buildingside Manner

by Bonster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Trapped, awaiting rescue in a collapsed building, hands touching hands but only for a second or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: Tony runs out of power in a collapsing building. Strange to the rescue?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Proximity Flash





	Buildingside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



He runs out of power just as the building collapses.

Tony Stark swears and rolls with the impacts, but ow.

When he comes to rest, it's in a pocket of the building that's still mostly standing; the decor is pretty swanky, actually. Better than some places he's been trapped in or stranded at.

He's just popped the release on the chest plate when he starts seeing tell-tale orange sparks in a big circle.

"Yay," Tony says, his voice soft, a small but gleeful smile on his lips.

The man that steps out of the portal is a bit worse for wear. A curl is out of place, and there's smudges of dirt, and a nasty cut on his cheek. He strides in with a stern look on his face, and he scans the room. There's relief there as he meets Tony's eyes. 

Tony brushes aside the joy that zings through him as excess energy in the air.

"Aw, Doc, you shouldn't have. But since you did, help me with the rest of these releases."

Stephen Strange's look of relief melts into a slight smirk as he does so. He kneels beside Tony. "Good to see you, too, Tony."

They work to get Tony out of the armor. It's slow going because their hands touch more often than necessary, and something within Tony quiets. "Doc," he murmurs.

Stephen looks up from where their hands, delicately touching, had stilled, a soft look in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but then his eyes widen with horror. His hands move quickly, but the collapsing building moves just that much quicker. Before he can portal them out, there's a rushing sound. The pocket collapses.

Tony's breath hitches. 

Stephen curses. Something flashes within his eyes and one of his hands does a complicated motion. Then he's hit in the head by a piece of debris and collapses onto Tony. His head comes to rest on Tony's shoulder a little hard, making Tony wince. He wouldn't have minded the proximity, but the impact is a little much.

When Tony really looks around and finds he's in some sort of hall of mirrors. He starts to panic, because he is not ready for a new dimension right now, thanks. Not with the wizard that can get him out of here passed out cold.

"Tony."

"Fucking Christ!" Strange's head is floating to his left staring at him with concern. It's weirdly glowing. "What the hell, Doc?" Tony asks incredulously.

Stephen asks, "Are you all right?"

Tony blinks wildly at him. "Why are you a head?"

"Astral projection," Stephen says dismissively. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, I think. Though your, uh, physical self is getting a little heavy." Actually Stephen's body lying all along his is a lot heavier than it should be. It'd be nice if it wasn't so pressing.

"That's the building pushing it down."

Tony's eyes widen with horror. "How is that reassuring? You're a terrible doctor."

Stephen smiles, small and tender. "You're fine."

Tony grumbles, looking pointedly at Stephen's still form.

Stephen huffs a laugh, before looking up and then disappearing. 

Tony takes a breath, which is hard with a building pressing a wizard into your chest. And then he thinks, did that asshole just leave? Indignant curses are thrown at the only target available: Stephen's passed out form. He's really building up steam even though the pressure in his chest is getting really uncomfortable, when Stephen's head is back.

"Tony." 

Tony starts. "God dammit, Doc." This time the head is from the right.

"Help is coming. Should be within ten minutes."

"Good, they can work on your concussion before you die. You're already a spirit." He closes his eyes. Breathing is really, really hard.

"Tony?"

He takes in as big a breath as he can and says, "So, funny thing, when I said you're heavy, I really, really meant it. My lungs are actually very insistent that you and the building get off soon?"

"Tony," Stephen says softly. His face moves closer. "Once we're out of here, and healed, I'd like that chance with you, not the building."

Tony's suddenly on fire. A nervous laugh escapes him. He swallows, and uses what feels like his last bit of air to say, "Doc, your bedside manner is pretty hands on."

And then he passes out.

* * * * *

He comes to above ground, not even in an ambulance yet. They must be elsewhere. He's laying to the left of Stephen who is still passed out, but seems to be breathing evenly.

"Don't worry, we're both going to be fine."

Tony looks to see Stephen floating but kneeling next to him. "Awesome," He sighs in relief. He grins, "So, about that date?"

Stephen grins back. "I'll make the reservations."


End file.
